


Camera Flashes and Eyelashes

by imaddiegrace



Series: Wedding Rings and Shoestrings (The Series) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, angsty Yuri plisetsky, bottom otabek, marriage AU, otayuri - Freeform, otayuri will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaddiegrace/pseuds/imaddiegrace
Summary: "Yuri Plisetsky, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. At first I fell in love with your eyes, your soldier eyes, ten years ago. Then I fell in love with your skating and the way you entranced the audience. I fell in love with the way you fall asleep on my lap. I fell in love with the way your eyes light up when you see your grandfather. I fell in love with the way you yell at anyone who says something mean to me. I fell in love with you over and over again, and I don't think I'll ever stop. We are past friendships, past labels, past boundaries. You're my soulmate."





	

“Did you post it yet?” Otabek asked as they made their way through the park. 

“Yeah, I just did. My fans should be swarming here in a few minutes,” Yuri said. A lot of things had changed about Yuri since Otabek met him two years ago, but his fanbase was not one of them. If anything, Yuri's fan base has only grown. 

“Good… I mean, I wish we didn't have to do it so publicly,” Otabek and Yuri's shoulders bumped into each other as they walk, but neither had the will to walk farther apart from each other. They enjoyed each other’s company too much. 

“Isn't that the point though? Make it public so that you can stay in Russia?” Yuri replied. 

“Yeah, but I wish it wasn't,” the ring boxed clanked in Otabek’s pocket as they walked. 

“Are you embarrassed that were telling the world?” Yuri asked, kicking a rock on the path they were following. The park was beautiful this time of year, the trees were just starting to change color. The sky was that certain twilight shade of purple where the sun has set, but the light still partially illuminated the sky. 

“No, no, not at all,” Otabek said.“I just wish that I could keep these moments between you and I. It would make it more special,” Otabek added thoughtfully. Yuri nodded, understanding what Otabek meant. They reach an area in the center of the park with picnic tables and octagonal gazebos. 

“This is where I want it,” Yuri says, taking Otabek’s hand and bringing him over to a gazebo that was unoccupied. There were fairy lights strung on the interior, trimming the ceiling. 

“This is beautiful,” Otabek appreciated the romantic aura of the park. Out of his peripheral vision he could see a suspicious amount of teen girls with their phones aiming at the two of them. They weren’t too loud, but they certainly weren’t quiet either. Yuri was twitching in front of him, pulling at his dress. 

“Are you nervous?” Otabek asked him, taking both of his hands. He heard squeals from the girls. 

“Yes, I am. I'm scared,” Yuri admitted. 

“Are you having second thoughts? Because I can call this off if you want me to.” 

“No, it's not that,” Yuri protested. “I'm scared that we'll never be able to have a real relationship,” Yuri stepped closer to Otabek, so that their torsos were inches apart, separated by their clasping hands. 

“I want to have a real relationship with you, Yuri. I'm sorry that it had to start out this way, but I have the intentions of devoting myself to you wholeheartedly,” Otabek reassured Yuri. Instead of replying, Yuri's cheeks flushed a bright pink. 

“You promise?” Yuri asked him, his head was fuzzy because of the the closeness between them. 

“Yes,” Otabek said, lowering his face so that the tips of their noses touched. 

Otabek took this as his cue. He gently let go of Yuri's hands and took out one of the ring boxes from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. He looks up at Yuri, now realizing that he never prepared what he was going to say to him. 

Fuck. Otabek will just have to wing it. 

“Yuri Plisetsky, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. At first I fell in love with your eyes, your soldier eyes, ten years ago. Then I fell in love with your skating and the way you entranced the audience. I fell in love with the way you fall asleep on my lap. I fell in love with the way your eyes light up when you see your grandfather. I fell in love with the way you yell at anyone who says something mean to me. I fell in love with you over and over again, and I don't think I'll ever stop. We are past friendships, past labels, past boundaries. You're my soulmate. You're the only person I want to spend my Christmas’ and and birthdays and milestones with. You're the first person outside of my family that I've allowed to see who I really am without any walls between us. I want us to be together in a way that bonds us for life, and whatever the hell is after life. You're everything to me, Yuri.” 

Yuri didn't know he was crying until he tasted his own salt in his mouth, spreading over his tongue. Otabek's testimony was so beautiful and utterly perfect that Yuri can't believe that it was for him and him alone. 

“So, Yuri Plisetsky, my love, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?” Otabek asked, his eyes intently on Yuri. He looked at Yuri as if he was the only other person in the world. 

Yuri nodded profusely. “Yes, I will marry you,” he choked out. Otabek stood up, smiling so wide he could cure cancer with his infectious grin. Otabek took out the box with the ring in it, and slid it into Yuri's slim finger. 

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck in an ecstatic haze, tilting his face to the right. Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, bliss blossoming in his chest. Yuri leaned up and pressed his lips against Otabek’s. 

Joy. Pure, heartwarming, passionate joy. Yuri’s lips tasted salty, and Otabek could feel him smiling into him. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. He was safe with Yuri, he was happy. It was never planned to kiss in front of all their fans, but neither of them regretted the interaction. Sometimes the best decisions are made in the heat of a moment.

They pull apart from the kiss, Otabek only now aware of the cameras flashing in their faces and the screaming coming from the fans. They droned out the noises, because they didn't matter. They ruled the world together, and no one was going to change that. Everything suddenly had meaning, had value. 

Their faces remained close together in the delicious sensation of what just happened. Their eyelashes fluttered against each other, tickling Otabek’s eyelids. 

The screams were more apparent now, Yuri's fans coming closer to them, pushing at each other to get the best picture of the newly announced couple. Yuri's eyes flicked away from Otabek towards the crowd of fans. Yuri took Otabek’s hand firmly and sprinted away from the crowd, dragging his fiancée with him. The fans were relentless, pushing and shoving their way to the men.

“Where's the bike?” Yuri yelled at Otabek as they ran, trying to topple the voices of the crowd. 

“To the right,” Otabek replied, and they both sprinted towards the bike. Air rampaged it’s way through their lungs as they ran from the fans. Somehow, even though the men were both athletes, the fangirls caught up to them. The skaters didn’t even have time to slip on helmets. They hopped on Otabek’s motorcycle with alarming haste. Otabek jammed the key into ignition, but not before a fangirl grabbed ahold of Yuri’s sleeve. Otabek hit the gas hard, causing Yuri’s sleeve to rip off of his dress and into the girl’s hand. If Yuri hadn’t been holding on so tightly to Otabek, he might have been pulled off the bike too. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The apartment door swings open, Otabek’s arm protectively around Yuri's shoulder. 

“I can't believe they ripped the sleeve off,” Yuri scoffed. 

“You should change out of it,” Otabek says, closing the door lightly. Otabek's mind wanders at the thought of Yuri undressing, at the thought of the satin material slinking their way down Yuri’s body. Yuri nodded, his hand covering where the fabric was supposed to be. 

“Do you want to borrow something to wear?” Otabek asks, walking into his room. 

“My room is right there, I can just wear something of my own,” Yuri protests. Otabek gets out an oversized t-shirt and some boxers from his dresser. He walks back into the kitchen and holds out the clothes for Yuri. 

“Do you want them or not?” Otabek asks. Yuri's eyes brightened for a moment, but then grumbled playfully. 

“I guess,” he says, taking the clothes from Otabek and going into the Kazakh’s room to change. 

Otabek sat down on their couch in silent anticipation. The thought of Yuri wearing his clothes verified in his mind that Yuri was his. Yuri slammed open the bedroom door.

“You didn't give me any pants, perv,” Yuri huffed as he walked over and sat on the other side of the couch. He looked absolutely adorable in Otabek's clothes. The shirt was too big for his small frame, so it nearly covered the pair of boxers. 

“I-I don't usually… Wear pants when I go to sleep,” Otabek explained, finding it hard to make a cohesive sentence. Yuri rolled his eyes, but Otabek couldn't help but notice the ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. 

“You're still a perv,” Yuri said, but Otabek is sure he's joking.

Yuri crawled over and plops himself in Otabek’s lap. He lifted his hand, examining the ring on his finger. 

“It really is a beautiful ring,” Yuri says softly, turning his head to face Otabek. Otabek stared at Yuri's face, taking in his features. He loved the way Yuri's eyelashes batted against the tip of his cheekbones. He loved Yuri's defined cupid’s bow, and the way his hair fell in his face when he was talking. 

“You're beautiful,” Otabek replies, wrapping his arm around his fiancée. His hand met with the small of Yuri's back. 

Yuri blushed, leaning forward to bury his face in the collar of Otabek's shirt. “You've got to stop that,” he groans. 

“Stop what?” Otabek mockingly asks, bringing Yuri's body closer to his own. 

“Making me want to kiss you again,” Yuri's face was tilted into Otabek's neck, his hands gripping the fabric of Otabek's collared shirt. 

Otabek inhaled sharply, the scent of Yuri's hair flooding his senses. His heart--and, admittedly, other regions of his body-- ached to have Yuri’s lips on his again. If someone were to tell Otabek two days ago that he could openly kiss Yuri Plisetsky, he would have scoffed. Now? It was a thought that was warmly embraced in his mind. 

“What if I don’t want to stop?” Otabek asked, tilting Yuri’s chin upwards with his thumb. Yuri’s emerald-green eyes gazed at him with a soft expression. 

“Then I suppose you give me no choice but to kiss you,” Yuri feigned sadness, his eyes twinkling. 

Then, finally, Yuri’s lips flutter upon his own. Yuri’s lips are soft and slow, but not hesitant. Every movement that Yuri makes has a purpose. Otabek loved the way Yuri’s hands cupped his cheek, and the way the Russian’s chest was pressed up against his own. 

Otabek’s tongue sliced the edges of Yuri’s lower lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Yuri accepts, his tongue slowly filling the gap in Otabek’s mouth. 

There was no sense of urgency or haste, but the obvious feeling of warmth. Otabek and Yuri both knew that they could go further, but were content with what they had at the moment. Otabek feels the back of his neck prickle with sweat. He leans back on the couch and pulls Yuri closer to him. 

Yuri suddenly pulled his head away , his fingers still caught in the fabric of Otabek’s shirt. He was breathing heavy, despite having the cardio training of an athlete. Otabek’s heart is rampaging through his chest, threatening to jump out of his body. 

“I… Never put the ring on you,” Yuri said breathlessly. “Is it still in your pocket?” 

Otabek had forgotten about his own ring buried in his blazer pocket, awaiting its place. He nodded at Yuri, half cursing the stupid ring for coming between their intimacy. Yuri’s hand delved into the pocket, pulling out a box. He opens it and takes out the ring, examining it in the dim light. 

“This isn't going to be as romantic as the gazebo,” Yuri said apologetically. He exhales, then meets his eyes with Otabek’s. 

“You're really annoying sometimes,” Yuri said bluntly. “But, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my husband. I’m not as good with words as you are, and I'll never be as poetic, but from the moment we became friends I knew you were special. I want to own cats with you, and go out with you, and show you off to my grandpa --show you off to the world--, I want to get coffee with you, and kiss you. I-I’m glad that I’m finally yours,” Yuri breathes finally, as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He takes Otabek's hand and slides the ring on his finger smoothly. 

“Yura-” Otabek started. 

“Was that bad?” Yuri asked, wincing. “I was trying to be as truthful as possible but I think-” Yuri started, his face all flustered and adorably red. 

Otabek stopped his ramble with a kiss, tilting his face to the right. “Yura, I thought it was wonderful.” 

“Did you just kiss me to shut me up, bastard?” Yuri spat. It would have been scary if Yuri wasn't grinning like a total idiot. 

“You know you loved it,” Otabek scrunched his nose and smiled back. 

It was the most extraordinary night of both of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I know it's been forever since I updated this series, so sorry! I'll dump some more otayuri later in the week, and possibly viktuuri? 
> 
> also if you haven't read any other ones in the series I'm sorry if you were terribly confused. 
> 
> I will continue to update this!
> 
> if anyone has any ideas for something they'd like to see next feel free to let me know! (if I use it, I'll give you credit of course.)
> 
> these notes were long? and probably not needed? I also should be putting this in chapter format, and not series format because it would make a hell of a lot more sense, but oh well. 
> 
> if you made it this far, please know how much I appreciate you! it really is my dream to make people happy with my writing. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
